1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high temperature resistant yarns and more particularly relates to a composite yarn including a twisted multi-filament or spun core coated successively with a plurality of resin layers to produce a pseudo-monofilament.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with descriptions of coated yarns. Representative of the prior art are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,735,258; 3,029,590; and 3,739,567. See also the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,799,598; 3,366,001; and 4,015,038. The composite yarns of the present invention are high temperature resistant pseudo-monofilaments which advantageously replace monofilaments of metal or polyesters in high temperature resistant fabrics. As replacement yarns, the composite yarns of the invention exhibit better flex fatigue properties than metal wires and higher temperature resistance than polyester mono-filaments.